User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:D.R. YOUSSEF page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thief12 (talk) 16:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Youssef Hello there. User:D.R. YOUSSEF has re-created a user profile, where you had removed it earlier. Please let me know what the story is about the "replacing cross-wiki spam" edit and his return? 03:26, June 24, 2015 (UTC) : What I saw is that he seemed to be going from wiki to wiki posting the same thing on his profile page. That by itself isn't an issue. I have a global profile stored on Community Central that I link to when I have to make an edit on a wiki. It basically says, "I'm an admin on quite a few wikis and I'm here cleaning up problems". That reminds me. I need to update my profile here to link to it. : Where it did become an issue is the wording at the end and his other contributions. In most cases, there were zero other edits, so his only reason for going to a wiki was to put this same profile in yet another location. In a few cases, he'd make a couple of other edits on that same day and then that was it. He wouldn't go back to a wiki once he'd been there to help in building the wiki. : So, for someone who was "here to stay" and the wikis he went to were "his home now", he wasn't doing much to distinguish an advertisement for himself from all the other spam that shows up. In fact, I see that on one of his edits he put "Proped my name up in big bold letters" for the edit summary, so he was deliberately drawing attention to his name. : He did start going back today to the wikis he'd been to, but that was mostly just to bring his profile back and maybe a couple of edits, so that goes back to if he's here to stay on a wiki that he says is his home, it's not really proving that. And this has apparently caught the attention of Wikia, because his contributions pages on the various wikis started showing "Blocked" at the top to now showing the global block notice within the past few minutes. I'll check back tomorrow and see if the profiles get deleted and if not, I'll swap out the spam again for the standard user profile page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it's time for you to undo that D.R. YOUSSEF profile edit again. BattleshipMan (talk) 04:56, June 26, 2015 (UTC) To RRabbit42: There is nothing in DR YOUSSEF's page that is spam, ie no links to external sites or advertising, he is just listing his interests. This is not against any policies to list interests on a userpage, and it's certainly not against policy to have a desire to contribute but not get around to it yet. Please leave his userpage as it is, and then he may feel welcome enough to contribute!--Acer4666 (talk) 09:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC) : An admin at Memory Alpha (one of the Star Trek wikis) agrees with you so he reinstated Youssef's profile. I'm willing to accept a second opinion to make sure I'm not out of line and it isn't something that I personally don't like. And you could be right about this is just him getting his feet wet and he may other edits later. : I'll abide by your decision and won't try to reset Youssef's profile any more. But I will make the recommendation to you that you take a look a year from now to see if he actually does make any other edits. If he doesn't, then you might want to reconsider whether or not you consider this spam. On some of the wikis, he hasn't been back in three months. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:52, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm afraid no amount of activity or inactivity from the user is going to make me re-evaluate what we consider spam or not. To be honest, the only "spam" to have come from this has been the constant deletion and reverting of a perfectly valid userpage, an edit war that has clogged up the recentchanges. Before contributing any further on this wiki, if you could check out our policies, that would be great as blanking another user's userpage wholesale without consulting them is considered vandalism. Thanks!--Acer4666 (talk) 23:34, July 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Understood. I'll back off. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC)